Day of Silence
by Crimson1
Summary: Today is the Day of Silence, a day for those silenced by oppression for being gay, bi, transgender, or an ally, to speak out by keeping quiet. Dee and Ryo are back again. Well, they exist in the fic, even if they are minor. Here's Berkley's Confusion.
1. Ryo's Confusion

*****Day of Silence*****  
  
Ryo was worried. Deeply worried. He had been working beside Dee all day and the tall, handsome brunette hadn't said a word to him once. They had paperwork to finish up, which managed to take up a lot of their time when they didn't have any immediate cases, but still, Dee was usually talking Ryo's ear off by now. Work meant very little to Dee if it didn't include kicking some low-life's ass, and paperwork was his worst enemy. If anything, Dee should at least be bitching from his chair about how under-appreciated he is to be handed such boring busywork. But no. Nothing. Not a peep. Occasionally, Dee would give a silent nod or shake of his head in reply to Ryo's attempts to get him to talk, but not a single word ever passed his lips.  
  
It was nearly lunchtime now, and Ryo had had enough. "Are you mad at me, Dee?" he asked sharply, slamming his stack of papers down on the desk. "This silent treatment isn't like you. I just don't get it. I know we haven't had much time together the past few weeks and that I haven't been as...giving lately. But do you have to be so vindictive? You know we've had a lot of work recently, and...and you know I'm still not quite ready for...what you want from me...so...so..."  
  
Ryo might have ranted on for another 5 minutes or more if Dee hadn't suddenly appeared next to him and placed a large palm over the blonde's mouth. Dee didn't say anything, but his eyes held no trace of anger or resentment. Instead, they sparkled, filled with humor, as if he knew some great secret Ryo wasn't allowed to hear.  
  
At first, Ryo didn't know how to respond, merely staring up at Dee from his seat as the charismatic man hopped up on the edge of Ryo's desk, removing that hand now that he was certain Ryo was finished pattering.   
  
Dee still didn't speak, but his smile was infectious, and Ryo found himself getting upset again, hating that he couldn't decipher what his partner was thinking.  
  
"What, Dee? You're not mad, so what is it? Why won't you talk to me?"  
  
A shadow crossed Dee's face, realizing he was hurting Ryo when he didn't intend to, but his lips still wouldn't move. He crossed his arms, mulling over what to do to ease Ryo's concerns, but he couldn't think of anything besides speaking, and that was something he could NOT do.  
  
"Hey, Ryo, Dee." Drake waved as he walked in, having just returned from a false alarm that had successfully taken him and his partner J.J. out of the office for most of the morning.  
  
J.J. walked in behind him, sulking miserably as he hung up his coat and walked to his desk without a word. Drake, on the other hand, was positively beaming.  
  
"So, Dee..." he began, after hanging his own coat up and sidling over to Ryo's desk. "...how's the challenge THIS year? You know, I think this is my favorite day. Anything to get J. J. to shut up is a Godsend, if ya ask me."  
  
Drake's smirk was wicked, and Dee returned the look with a withering glare, STILL not speaking. Ryo found this very odd and uncharacteristic of Dee; the amorous detective always had a comeback.  
  
Also, Ryo had absolutely no idea what Drake was taking about.  
  
"What do you mean, Drake? Challenge? What's wrong with J. J."  
  
"Same thing that's wrong with Dee." Drake replied, slapping Dee on the back, and having to take a step back to avoid being hit in return. "It's a challenge cuz they both love to talk so much. It's the Day of Silence today, ya know?"  
  
"Day of Silence?" Ryo repeated, casting a questioning glance back at J. J., and then at Dee still sitting on his desk. "What's that? Is it the reason you haven't been speaking to me all day?"  
  
Dee nodded happily, thankful that things were finally being spelled out for his partner.  
  
"Ya see, the Day of Silence is a student-led day of action for those who think that making LGBT rights unacceptable in schools is a load of crap. They take a day-long vow of silence to recognize and protest the discrimination and harassment--the silencing--experienced by LGBT students and their allies. Dee and J. J. were big on gay rights back at the academy, and both still do the silence thing every year even now that they're out of school. It's cool and all, but I'm just happy for a day's peace, to tell ya the truth."  
  
Ryo was taken aback, partly by Drake's thorough explanation, and partly by the fact Dee hadn't told him any of this. "Dee, why didn't you mention this last night?" he questioned his partner, obviously hurt by being left out of the loop.  
  
Dee shrugged his shoulders, a gesture clearly stating he hadn't meant anything by it, but that he had most likely forgotten.  
  
"Well, you should have told me. You've been driving me crazy all morning and I didn't even know why. Besides," he added, blushing just the tiniest bit. "I might have agreed to do it with you, had you asked. It's a good cause, even if you usually take your gay--" Ryo caught himself. "Your BISEXUAL rights a little too far."  
  
Dee took the hint, but still wasn't about to stop exercising those rights any time soon.  
  
Leaning forward from his perch on Ryo's desk, Dee reached out to grab his partner's chin, pulling the man's lips closer to his. He paused for the slightest moment, before gently--surprisingly gently--touching their lips together. It was...uncompromising, for its gentleness, and Ryo felt himself shudder deeply. Obviously, Dee didn't need words to express his gratitude towards Ryo's acceptance.  
  
"Come on, guys." Drake whined suddenly, shattering the moment. "You know I don't care if you're a couple, but do ya have to do this kind of stuff in front of me?"  
  
Dee grinned within the chaste kiss and pulled away, staring lovingly into Ryo's dark eyes. Ryo was now red from head to toe, and swallowed hard, trying to compose himself.  
  
A moment later, Drake had retired to his desk, J. J. was trying to ignore that he had just seen his idol tenderly kissing someone else, and Dee was slipping off of Ryo's desk to return to work  
  
Before Dee could get away, however, Ryo suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled the brunette towards him into an abrupt and much more intense kiss. Dee would have fallen over if not for the leverage of his hands braced against Ryo's chest. The kiss lasted only a moment or two this time, but when they broke apart, Dee was the one who was blushing.  
  
"Don't get any ideas." Ryo quipped, turning back to his piled up paperwork. "Sometimes...you can be really sweet, Dee. Maybe you should be silent more often. You might be surprised how much further it'll get you."  
  
Ryo didn't elaborate, but Dee understood, and slipped back to his desk with the widest grin he had worn all day.  
  
The Day of Silence was something he always took very seriously--J. J., too, though the younger man had a much harder time with it, being a more vigorous talker--and finally he was beginning to understand how honestly worth it his efforts were. He may not be a struggling, school-aged bisexual anymore, but there are still many out there being persecuted. Today's silence has reminded him just how thankful he can be for what he has found, and for the acceptance his friends and loved ones offer.  
  
Today, the precinct--tomorrow, the world.   
  
Dee took a fleeting glance at Ryo from over the top of his papers. On second thought, the world can wait. Right now, Dee is much more focused on getting a little snogging time with his partner.  
  
***owari***  
  
*****A/N*****  
  
I haven't spoken a word since nine this morning, and I won't again until five tonight. That is the Day of Silence. Drake explained it well, but if you are interested in finding out more, head to www.dayofsilence.com and read more yourself. It is a great cause to fight for and I am proud to help sponsor. If you check out the endorsements sections, my part is played by being a member of GLOW. I am proud to be silent today, but the voices must be heard. Thank you so much for reading and please review. There is so much all of us can do.  
  
~Crimson 


	2. Bikky's Confusion

Day of Silence--Revisited

* * *

As Bikky made his way to the breakfast table, having pulled a clean-enough sweatshirt and pair of jeans on, he noticed immediately that something was wrong. Dee and Ryo were both in the kitchen, Ryo busying himself as he cooked up his Wednesday special of eggs with cheese, a good many links of sausage, and some of the best hash browns Bikky had ever tasted, and Dee was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, reading the paper. These actions in themselves were very normal, but the fact that neither detective was saying a word…was not.

"Ryo, can you pick me up after school?" the boy asked, reaching for the carton of milk (and nearly drinking straight from the carton before deciding against getting a morning lecture). "I'd walk, but…I'm s'posed to meet Carol at the dentist office when she's done and it's in that part of town I'm 'not allowed to go to alone,' so…" The boy trailed off pointedly and looked to Ryo for a response.

Turning back from his work on the stove, Ryo smiled and gave a small nod, but not an explanation.

Bikky was getting fidgety. He was hungry, yes, but…unnerved, too. At the very least he expected Dee to be talking, possibly even teasing him or yelling at him about…well there were so many things really that it seemed silly for the brunette to be just sitting there.

Possible realization struck him. "Did you two have a fight?"

Despite Bikky's insistence that Dee is an utter pervert and he does NOT like that the man has gotten his way and is in a relationship with Ryo, Bikky's voice sounded very small as he said this.

Ryo nearly laughed, though silently, and shook his head. Dee looked up from his paper and rolled his eyes. But still…no words.

Bikky was getting anxious now. He didn't like silence on principle and the two men who most resembled fathers in his life--regardless of any protests he might make in relation to Dee--were acting strange, too strange for his tastes.

"Are you mad at _me_?" he asked then, suddenly holding his hands up in defense. "Coz whatever it is, I didn't do it."

A firm 'whack' sounded as Dee quickly folded his paper and whapped it atop the small blonde's head. Bikky scowled, but seeing as how both Ryo and Dee were smiling still, he didn't know what to make of the situation. They aren't mad at each other or him, so…why the hell are they being so damn quiet?

As if in answer to the boy's silent question, the silent Ryo placed a small card in front of Bikky alongside a filled plate of food. Bikky eyed the food ravenously, but chose to read the note card first. In neatly printed writing it said this:

_Please understand my reasons for not speaking today. I am participating in the Day of Silence, a national youth movement protesting the silence faced by lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgender people, and their allies. My deliberate silence echoes that silence, which is caused by harassment, prejudice and discrimination. I believe that ending the silence is the first step toward fighting these injustices. Think about the voices you are not hearing today. What are you going to do to end the silence?_

As Bikky finished reading the note card, a very thoughtful look appeared on his face. After Dee and Ryo had begun a real relationship, he had come to terms with his foster-father being gay, and had always marginally accepted Dee's bisexuality, especially since it exuded from the man in semi-sensual waves every hour of the day. But…Bikky had never really given the situation much thought. If they loved each other, that was their deal, and he didn't think it was his place to feel it was wrong. Now, having the truth of what is faced by many homosexuals, bisexuals, and even their allies, put right in front of him, Bikky felt a small twinge of regret for so often referring to Dee in such derogatory terms.

Not that he was about to admit that, or that he was about to stop, at least not as long as Dee kept pestering him about so many things. But he would never look down on the couple, and never look down on those others in the world that only wanted the freedom to love the person they loved.

I mean really, what wrong could anyone possibly see in that?

Bikky looked up from the card and saw that Dee had one, too, stuck to the lapel of his suit jacket. The men both had duty today, but had arranged to do deskwork for once, and were planning to display their silence proudly.

"You know…" Bikky began, after handing Ryo back his note card. "…this is cool and all, but…it says it's a national _youth_ movement. What's a couple of old guys like you doing it for?"

Ryo raised an eyebrow, but before Bikky could make any other comments, he suddenly felt a strong arm wrap around his neck as Dee pulled him into a fierce--though honestly playful--headlock.

"You…queer!" Bikky gasped, struggling wildly. "Lemme go!"

With a stern look from Ryo, Dee eventually complied, and while Bikky snickered and ate his breakfast merrily, Dee continued to cast him glares--along with a few very well concealed smiles.

A few minutes passed in silence before Bikky began to feel unnerved again.

Now, the young blonde couldn't _see_ what was going on under the table, but after a while he started to get a pretty good idea. Though he had been innocently eating his breakfast with the two men, he began to notice that they--being seated across from one another--were involved in something not at all innocent. Bikky knew without question that Dee was the instigator, and though Ryo could not vocally protest whatever Dee's foot was doing to him beneath the table, dark eyes repeatedly glared in warning.

Soon enough, Dee was smirking and Bikky was feeling sick to his stomach. Ryo, for all his attempts to remain composed, was shifting in his seat as his breathing became more and more labored. When at last an unbidden moan slipped from Ryo's otherwise silent lips, Bikky knew it was time to head to the bus.

"Don't be late for work just coz ya can't keep it in yer pants!" he called, sticking out his tongue as he snatched his backpack from near the door and sprinted into the hallway. "And don't forget to pick me up, Ryo!"

The look on Ryo's face as the boy disappeared was quite scandalized, but the teasing motion of Dee's foot, which was prodding in just the right spot at--as always--the most inappropriate of times, helped him forget very quickly that the boy had even been there.

Dee's eyes practically spoke for him. _'Quick screw before work, partner?'_

Ryo's dark, and now very hazy eyes answered him. _'Dee…you are positively shameful.'_ they spoke. _'And hell yes, you hornball, so get your ass over here already!'_

tbc...next year!

A/N: Yes, folks, it is once again the Day of Silence, and faithful Crimson has once again not spoken a word all day. In honor of the incredible repsonse I got on this fic last year, I decided that this year I would add another chapter, and do so for as many years as seems appropriate. I am also planning to write a short Gravitation fic today, so please also look at that, which will also focus on the Day of Silence. I figured a new fic, and a new chapter on an old one was the least I could do. I hope there are many of you out there being silent with me, and if not, please join in next year. :-) Thank you, and PLEASE REVIEW to add to the voices heard by those of us still silenced.

Crimson


	3. Berkley's Confusion

Day of Silence Cubed or Berkley's Confusion

* * *

Berkley was enjoying a quiet Wednesday afternoon. Technically, he was still on duty but was taking a long lunch break and with good reason. With Spring there had also come a surge of new cases and several new nutjobs out there creating them. If things didn't slow down soon he wondered how long it was going to take before he was driven completely mad. 

To top it off his best officers were taking the day off. Randy McClain and Dee Laytner are the best in the precinct, at least when McClain is able to keep his partner focused and out of trouble. The pair has solved more cases for their precinct than Berkley could count. Sometimes it still irks him that Ryo (as he loves to call the man) is in a stable relationship with Laytner, but he knows better than to dwell on it. When Ryo and Dee are together sometimes they really can be…precious.

_Precious_. The word choked out of Berkley, almost making him stumble, but he did indeed have to think it. By chance he had come across the pair right when he was thinking of them. While taking a leisurely stroll through Central Park on his way back to the station he discovered the partners in question. They appeared to be having a picnic, complete with squabbling children—and for once Berkley did not mean Dee.

He has briefly met the children with Ryo and Dee before, for both have stopped by the station occasionally. The young boy with darker skin and blonde hair was Bikky, he recalled, and the slightly older girl was Carol. Neither are Ryo nor Dee's child but the four of them appeared very much like a family with how they were spread about the ground, sharing a large blanket. There was quite the spread in front of them too.

Berkley ducked behind a tree, not wanting to be caught spying. He wasn't spying after all, he was merely curious. He was close enough to listen in, on that point he was certain, and yet not a single sound echoed from the 'family' as he waited there. It disturbed him for he had always known the group to be very rowdy and loud, in every good sense of the terms. He couldn't imagine what could be so wrong that they would not be speaking to one another.

Securing his position behind the tree, Berkley started to peer around to see if he could get a better view of the group, when a voice definitely not coming from the other side of the tree snapped him to attention.

"Berky!"

Berkley jumped. The voice had been so loud surely the group around the tree had heard it. Without thinking he reached over to the owner of the voice and wrapped his hands around her mouth, inadvertently pulling her against him. "Quiet, Diana." He warned, in a tense whisper.

"Oh, Berky," Diana giggled from under his hand, thinking this all very silly. She wiggled her way free of his hold but remained closely pressed against him. "Mmm…you could almost call this romantic, pressed back against a tree like this…together." She said with a wink. "Why don't we spend the afternoon being more productive instead of spying on all the other cute couples in the world?"

Scowling, it was clear Berkley did not find Diana's suggestion worthy of comment. "Both of us need to be getting back to the station. That is if you want to continue receiving help on that case of yours, despite being overburdened with all the other cases pouring in."

It took all of two seconds for Diana to form a pout. "Oh, Berky, you're such a meanie. You sneak out on me for lunch, stay away from the station forever, and now you'd rather ogle Ryo and Dee rather than grab a quickie with me. Am I really that awful?" Diana accompanied her question with a dramatic batting of her prettily painted eyes.

As always, Berkley crumbled in her wake, but only partially. "No, Diana, not at all." He said, sighing at length. "And I'm not ogling. It was chance that I came upon McClain and Laytner, and I…I was just wondering why they were acting so strange, that's all. They are sitting over there with those children and I haven't heard a single word leave any of them since I found them. Wouldn't you call that strange behavior worth investigating?"

"Normally…yes." Diana admitted. "But not when I know what day it is today. Why do you think those two asked for the day off?"

"What? What are you talking about? There's nothing special about today, is there?"

Diana playfully punched Berkley in the shoulder. "_You_. Honestly, you should know. It's the Day of Silence today. I actually talk to Ryo and Dee when _I_ keep in touch. They told me all about it."

"Day of Silence?" Berkley was still at a loss. Perhaps the name sounded vaguely familiar but he was certain he had no idea what Diana was talking about or what any of it had to do with Ryo and Dee.

Pointing her finger to the sky with an air of authority, Diana cleared her throat and recited, "The Day of Silence has become the largest single student-led action towards creating safer schools for all, regardless of sexual orientation, gender identity or gender expression." She added a quick wink and lowered her hand. "Basically, you stay quiet all day to stand up against the oppression students receive who are gay, lesbian, bi, or whatever else. It's great on the non-violent protest front. I'm sure Ghandi would approve."

Berkley rolled his eyes. "And behind this tree, those two and their child companions are doing this despite McClain and Laytner being well out of school?"

"Yep. Ain't it nifty, Berky?"

"Adorable. Now would you keep it down and come with me. I'd rather not be labeled a stalker if they catch me back here." With that said Berkley took hold of Diana's hand and started to march her in the opposite direction. Part of him wondered if Ryo and Dee had spotted them anyway, but he decided not to think about it.

Diana, happy to hang on to Berkley's hand until he registers that he is still holders hers, merely enjoyed the moment. "Maybe we could do the Day of Silence with them next year, hmm? Even if there isn't a case, I'd love to have a reason to come visit. And you know…there's so many other things to do besides _talk_."

Fully aware that he has yet to release the woman's hand, Berkley shook his head at her comment but had to hold back a smile anyway. He has never been one to fancy labels, but if someone out there is trying to fight the oppression school-aged people face simply because they find another person in the world attractive…well, that is admirable enough for him to honestly debate taking Diana up on her offer.

At least the Day of Silence part. The rest she'll have to work for.

"So, Berky?"

"Quiet, Diana."

"Well, it is the Day of Silence, but you're going to have to do more to shut me up than just order me around."

Amazingly, Berkley decided to take her up on that offer too.

A/N: HAPPY DAY OF SILENCE. Well, not so happy for Crimson. I am sick, very sick, and since I had to be able to speak to a nurse, I couldn't actually do the Day of Silence today. Gasp. I know, it hurts me deeply, but it certainly wasn't going to keep me from posting another part to this. I would like to do another, either an addition to the Gravitation one or one for Fruits Basket if I feel like it. Either way, it would involve more actual yaoi than this did. I mean really, how did I end up writing het for day of silence? Well, one must remember us bisexuals too. The Day of Silence covers us all. Yay for Berky! Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to do your part, everyone, because all around the world, every bit helps. Thanks for reading and see ya next ficcie!

Crimson


End file.
